Chaud Froid
by Calamithy
Summary: [oneshot, yaoi, FLUFF] Coup de chaleur. Il y en a qui aiment et d'autres non. Et il y a ceux qui convertissent au feu...


**Disclaimers: Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées.**

**Genre : yaoi, oneshot, ULTIMATE FLUFF, Sexy et… ?**

**Rating : T/M 'tention c CHAUD **

**Pour qui ? Pour toi mon petit padawan, Shiny de moi XD chacale qui m'a donné une idée :p ¤ papouilles ¤ **

**Et puis pour vous aussi, pour me faire « pardonner » de l'attente d'Opé Séd. Bientôt, bientôt ! (c vrai en plus ;p) **

**Résumé : il fait chaud. Très, très chaud.**

**Micis ? A tous ! Je vous ai répondu ! **

* * *

**Chaud-froid **

¤

**Salon de… site Preventers de Miami, 6 juillet AC 204 **

¤

Tu fais l'étoile de mer sur ton vieux canap' vert que même il a fait la guerre ben ouais, tu l'as volé sur un champ de bataille.

T'es torse nu et t'as ta croix autour du cou qui fait genre que t'as des supers pecs et t'as un bermuda jean bleu que y a que ça qui est propre.

T'as la tête sur le bras du divan et la natte qui touche le parquet, la main gauche sur le ventre et la droite sur ton front comme si t'allais crever.

T'as les fesses dans le creux du « tu t'assois trop là », la jambe gauche repliée que tu vas avoir une crampe et la droite tendue bizarrement.

Tu sais que tu vas te fracasser par terre à un moment ou à un autre mais tu fais rien pour te bouger le fion.

Tu t'en fous.

T'es naze.

T'as trop chaud. Et t'aimes pas avoir chaud.

¤

- Bordel ce cagnard… 35… clim de merde pourquoi tu marches pas ?

¤

T'as pas réparé ta clim et t'es un gros radin parce que :

tu veux ni payer quelqu'un pour le faire alors que t'as les moyens, ni en racheter une autre parce que ta virilité le supporterait pas.

Tu peux pas te dire que le génie mécanique spécialiste des explosifs et des missions extrêmes des Preventers peut pas faire ça, no way.

T'essais de bouger mais t'es comme soudé au canap'.

Tu luttes.

Tu peux pas te dire qu'à 24 ans t'es un pépé, t'as des heures de vol mais t'es encore jeune !

Tu fais un faux-mouvement et t'entends un petit craquement au niveau de tes lombaires.

Tu douilles. Mais…

¤

- Aaarrrch.

¤

T'oublies dix secondes après parce que t'as trop chaud.

Tu parles en onomatopées parce que t'as vla la flemme de faire des phrases, là.

¤

- Maarf. (fait chaud en langage fatigué)

¤

T'as la peau qui colle de sueur, au point que ça glisse entre tes pecs pour te chatouiller les abdos.

T'as des mèches qui collent au front et si t'avais pas la flemme tu les décollerais.

Tu sens le sel sur tes lèvres et tu les lèches parce que t'en peux plus.

¤

- Hmm… aaaaaaarrf. (fait vraiment trop chaud)

¤

T'as l'air d'avoir pris ton pied mais c'est une illusion, et puis t'es à la diète parce que mission H24 c'est mimine powa, 'reusement que t'es en week-end.

Tu viens de liquider un litre d'eau et t'as encore soif, mais la cuisine est trop, trop loin.

Tu sais que tu dois aller pisser mais tu luttes pour pas te lever.

Tu sais que t'as pas le choix vu que personne peut y aller à ta place.

T'es vert.

¤

- Arrrrrott… maaarooooof (faut que j'aille secouer la carotte… mais fait trop chaud…)

¤

T'as le choix entre dessécher sur place et dessécher sur le trône comme une âme en peine.

Tu penses au trône parce que là y a de l'eau et que ça peut t'aérer les miches si tu tires la chasse. Et puis y a des magasines.

Tu te dis que t'es désespéré de penser ça.

Tu te dis surtout que techniquement, la salle de bains est plus près que les chiottes mais t'as pas de baignoire et ton bidet est hs.

Te mettre debout n'est pas une option, rester debout ça va pas non ?

…

T'as pas de solution.

T'es désespéré.

¤

- Uuuuuuuuuufinnn (putain)

¤

Tu penses à pioncer parce que quand tu pionces t'oublies que t'as chaud, mais quand t'as trop chaud t'arrives pas à pioncer.

Ta main aurait bien déboutonné le bermuda mais avec la chaleur t'as limite peur de bronzer de la quéquette

Tu souris.

¤

- Macon (mais quel con)

¤

Tu te dis qu'à force de penser conneries sur conneries ton cerveau s'auto-assommerait et tu commences à sentir une certaine langueur t'envahir.

Tu te sens déjà tomber au ralenti dans les bras d'un Morphée eunuque parce que t'es pas d'humeur pour un pique-nique.

¤

- Maarrrieuuurrrrrrrrrrriondurelll (adieu, monde cruel)

¤

Quand…

Tu sens quelque chose sur ton ventre.

Quelque chose de chaud.

Brûlant.

Quelque chose que tu détestes immédiatement parce que tu le reconnais.

¤

- Mouuuffetoi (bouge-toi)

¤

T'as la main brûlante de ton copain sur le ventre.

T'as la main que si t'avais pas si la flemme d'ouvrir les yeux, t'es sûr que tu verrais l'empreinte de la bête.

T'as dû dormir plus longtemps que prévu parce qu'il était pas censé rentré si tôt… mais vu que tu sais pas l'heure qu'il est ça t'avances à que dalle.

Ta vessie qui voulait exploser tout à l'heure là tu t'en fous grave.

…

¤

- Mouuuuffetoifauu (bouge-toi tu me donnes chaud)

- Bonsoir, Duo.

- Mfoir ménemoidl'eausteup. ('soir emmène-moi de l'eau steup)

¤

Tu sors avec depuis que tu lui as demandé mort saoul un 31 décembre 202 au Peacemillion si c'était vrai que les Russes embrassaient sur la bouche pour dire bonjour.

T'as dit ça pour le déstabiliser/titiller/faire chier, parce qu'il vient de là aussi, du pays du froid et des steppes et tout et tout.

Tu t'es dit que son côté japonais le constipait, que t'allais le voir te mater autrement qu'avec un ptit air indifférent.

T'as fait un peu ton intéressant sans y croire parce qu'il t'intéressait tiens, c'était pas comme s'il était moche et con et comme si toi t'aimais les nanas.

Tu t'es trop dit et t'as pas assez regardé parce que ce jour-là y avait pas d'indifférence dans son regard, juste un petit air secret et tu l'as vu trop tard.

¤

- Mallez… (allez)

- Debout, baka.

- M'saoule. (tu me saoules)

- Hn.

¤

T'as pas eu le temps de dire ouf que tu t'es retrouvé plaqué contre une colonne, les mains le long du corps, un corps contre le tien et ses mains sur ta nuque et ses lèvres à pomper allégrement ton oxygène et le reste.

T'as bu du champ' à même ses lèvres, t'as desserré sa cravate, il a déboutonné ta veste de smoking et ta chemise et il t'a fait un baiser esquimau.

T'as cru cinq secondes que c'était pour avoir le dernier mot mais quand il a laissé ses crocs dans ton cou et ses mains partout, partout, quand il t'a dit viens chez moi, t'as cru que tu serais un coup.

¤

- Mabuar (à boire)

- Je ne comprends pas. Sois plus clair.

¤

Tu te retrouves deux ans après avec à ta plus grande surprise, quoique la sienne aussi elle est monstrueuse.

Tout le monde pensait, tout le monde s'est trompé. Même toi. Et ouais, ça dure, c'est chaud parfois, caractère et tout, mais c'est cool surtout.

T'habites pas avec mais il a les clés de chez toi et toi les siennes. C'est pas pour maintenant mais c'est pas impossible. Et t'es bien.

T'es bien mine de rien, même si là il te saoule. Il a sa main sur toi.

Te caresse et ses doigts sont brûlants, limite ils assèchent ta peau moite tout en la rendant plus moite encore.

Et t'as chaud. Trop, trop chaud. Et t'es pas d'humeur.

Et lui il adore ça quand t'es pas d'humeur. C'est un défi pour lui que de te convaincre en douceur. Il adore te voir torse nu avec ce bermuda, il te l'a déjà dit.

Il adore faire l'amour quand il fait très, très chaud, ça l'excite à mort les ambiances torrides et les corps bien trempés.

¤

- 'ro j'ai chaud. J'ai fomm… sommeil. Et Soif.

- Si je te donne à boire… que me donnes-tu en échange ?

¤

T'aimerais virer sa main mais ce serait bouger et ce serait un danger, il l'attraperait et t'aurais pas trop la force de faire quoi que ce soit.

Tu le sens te dévorer des yeux, t'as des picotements dans l'estomac et des fourmillements dans les jambes.

Ouais c'est ça. C'est ta position à la con qui t'ankylose.

¤

- Que dalle.

- Et si je te dis que j'ai de l'eau bien fraîche là, tout près… que donnes-tu en échange ?

- Toute mon estime ?

¤

Tu te dis que t'as l'eau à la bouche et tu te lèches les lèvres mais t'es pas eu pour un sou.

Il veut te réveiller pour jouer à saute-moutons, il sera le sésame et tu vas t'ouvrir comme une fleur. Il sera Aladin et tu seras le tapis.

¤

- Tu es sûr d'avoir vraiment chaud, Duo ?

¤

Tu vas jouer le rôle du cavalier dans « à dada sur mon Heero » et ça fait quelques semaines que t'es pas monté à cheval parce que t'as un boulot et lui aussi.

Tu te dis que la chair est faible et qu'un jour t'arriveras à lui résister même si t'y crois à moitié.

T'as de plus en plus envie d'ouvrir les yeux parce que tu te réveilles et tu chauffes, tu chauffes, tu chauffes parce que tu sens son souffle sur ton ventre.

Tu sens sa main jarreter définitivement la tienne de ton ventre.

T'avais pas senti son souffle au début, là il chatouille ton nombril.

Tu crois en répit parce que tu le sens plus son souffle, puis tu sens quelque chose. Quelque chose de frais.

T'en as la jambe qui glisse.

¤

- 'ro ?

¤

T'as entendu quelque chose craquer. Enfin croquer.

Tu sens quelque chose de frais et de liquide titiller ton nombril et tu ouvres les yeux de surprise.

T'as chaud et t'as moins chaud.

Tu sens une bouche ferme et une langue fraîche et brûlante partir du nombril, traçant un sillon sur ton estomac, ton torse, entre tes pecs, sur ta pomme d'Adam, pour se lover dans le lobe de ton oreille.

¤

- Tu as oublié ce qu'était… _ma chaleur , Duo ?_

¤

T'as chaud.

T'as froid.

Tu le détestes parce que t'as envie là, alors que t'avais la flemme.

Tu sens sa bouche quitter ton oreille et tu te mords la lèvre au suçon phénoménal qu'il fait à ton cou et tu sais que tes potes vont se marrer s'ils le voient.

Tu le sens discrètement déboutonner ton bermuda pour introduire une main fraîche à l'intérieur.

¤

- Tu as oublié ce que c'était mon froid, Duo ?

¤

Ton prénom dans sa bouche te fait trop d'effet pour être honnête. T'es shooté à sa voix.

Tu le sens s'allonger sur toi, entièrement nu et moite comme toi, ses muscles forts et sa peau douce et dure, tendue, s'imprimant sur, dans ta peau.

T'as ouvert les yeux et il a les siens qui plongent et qui sourient. Putain d'yeux bleus. Putains de mèches collées à son front. Putain de bouche.

Tu le sens accentuer le rythme de sa main humide dans ton bermuda.

Tu sens ton regard indigo s'assombrir et tu vois son regard bleu-gris se faire orage.

¤

- Tu sais que le froid brûle, Duo ?

¤

Tu vois du coin de l'œil sa main gauche plonger dans quelque chose qui fait comme un bruit de pierre.

Tu vois sa main réapparaître devant ton visage et tu vois des cristaux perler de ses doigts.

Tu te dis que si on peut bronzer de la quéquette chez soi alors on peut attraper une insolation sous un halogène.

T'as quelque chose qui tombe sur ton nez et tu le plisses comme un chat. C'est froid.

Tu sens sa langue dessus. C'est chaud.

C'est.

Vraiment.

Chaud.

¤

Tu vois sa main disparaître et son regard se faire un peu plus intense.

Tu entends encore ce bruit de pierre et de plastique.

Tu le vois te dévorer des yeux et t'ouvres la bouche mais ton esprit est blanc.

Tu le sens glisser ses doigts entre ses lèvres et tu suces.

C'est frais.

C'est chaud.

¤

- Hmm…

- Tu sais ce que je veux, Duo. Et toi aussi tu le veux.

- Hmm...

¤

Tu le sens bouger contre toi et tu sens son autre main se faire entreprenante.

Tu te dis que la prétendue réserve japonaise c'était des blagues à tes dépends.

Tu vois sa main gauche disparaître une énième fois et cette fois tu regardes sur le côté.

Tu vois une petite bassine bleue remplie de glaçons, c'était de là que venait le froid.

Tu le vois en prendre un cette fois.

Tu le vois le mettre entre ses lèvres et te sourire.

Et tu vois ses lèvres se rapprocher des tiennes et tu les entrouvres.

Il y glisse le glaçon et il fond entre vos bouches et coule dans ta gorge et ce qu'il tient dans la main se gorge aussi.

Tu sens sa langue dans ta bouche et tu fermes les yeux.

Tu l'entends chuchoter.

¤

- Dis-moi non, Duo…

- Non…

- Ryoukai.

¤

Et t'as beau ne pas aimer la chaleur, tu te dis que les coups de chaleur, ça a du bon.

¤

¤

Plus tard tu te dis que ton mec a beau être mi Russe, mi Japonais, qu'il est censé être 100 pour 100 glacial, il est plutôt 100 pour 100 3I:

- Intelligent.

- Irrésistible.

- Insatiable.

¤

Et que toi t'es 100 pour 100 comblé même si c'est un chacal.

Et même si tous les deux vous êtes par terre à rire comme des baleines parce que le divan a pas supporté vos galipettes.

Même si vous avez trop la flemme de vous lever car… trop chaud…

Même si tu sais qu'avec ce regard-là tu vas encore y avoir droit. Et que tu vas en savourer chaque seconde même si tu la ramènes.

Tu l'aimes.

¤

¤

**OWARI **

* * *

Vala, vala ! 

J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu cette fic !

Opération séduction ? J'y arrive bientôt c'est tout ce que je peux vous dire ! Comme ça c'est plus simple (et moins frustrant)

A peluche et mici encore de vos petits mots,

Mithy ¤scribouilleuse¤

1x2 powa (de temps en temps XDDDDD)


End file.
